Eternal Moonlight
by Kitana Santi
Summary: Chibi-Usa, now the appearance of 16, has rejoined the Astroid senshi to save America from a new evil. Can she do it? Who is this new enemy? Who is this boy that has captured Chibi-Usa's heart? Read to find out!
1. The Meeting

Eternal Moonlight ©2002  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+  
Ok! Here's the basics of the setup: The name on a separate line   
by itself means that person is the person your "possessing" so to   
speak. Meaning you see the story through the eyes of that person. Not   
that hard to understand right? I got the idea from another fanfiction   
(hope you don't mind!). I also used the Japanese names (if you don't   
know who's who, that's sad!). Also this story is based on the manga:   
Michiru and Haruka take care of little Hotaru, the Amazon Quartet are   
really Chibi Moon's sailor soldiers just like the inners and outers are   
Sailor Moon's.  
  
You know all the legal babble so I'll keep it short:  
Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon & the characters. I own the new   
characters: Callisto, Siren, Nereid, Dione, Charon and all the new   
characters. I also own this story. Review please!  
  
This story takes place after all the enemies have been eradicated   
and Neo Crystal Tokyo has been established. That means far into the   
Sailor future. Well enough delay if you actually read this stuff…  
  
Love, Kitana Santi =^.^=  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Eternal Moonlight  
  
Chibi-Usa  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
"Mmm! I love this flower garden!" I said to myself and laid down   
on the flowers gently. I was outside the Crystal Palace in the field of   
flowers my mother grew. The flowers were special, from the Moon. They   
smelled so good. I always come here to get away from the palace and   
escape life basically.   
  
I'm Neo Princess Serenity of Neo Crystal Tokyo, a.k.a. Princess   
Chibi-Usa. I use to be called Small Lady but I'm not small anymore. I   
turned sixteen two days ago. I had a giant ball held in my honor. Tons   
of people came. I also danced with many boys, many handsome boys and I   
had lots of fun. I always have fun at parties and balls that my mother,   
Neo Queen Serenity, hosts. She is such a wonderful mother, even though   
she sometimes eats the snacks she makes for me. At least her cooking   
has improved all this time. When she does eat the snacks she makes for   
me it always reminds me of Usagi-chan in the past. I miss all my   
friends in the past dearly but I do get to go back and visit now and   
then. Puu-chan I can always visit through Luna-P who still follows me   
everywhere even as a sixteen-year-old princess and I can sneak a visit   
to the real her now and then.  
  
I basked in the warmth of the sunlight. "Peace is wonderful!" I   
sighed.  
  
"Princess!!" called a familiar voice.  
  
"Diana-chan?" I asked sitting up. Diana was running from the   
palace. She looked extremely tired.  
  
"There you are!" Diana wheezed approaching me collapsing on the   
flowers. She laid there catching her breath.  
  
I looked at her quizzically. "What is it Diana-chan? Is something   
wrong!?" I said worried. I picked her up into my arms holding her   
close. Since I turned sixteen I've been noticing things like how much   
I've grown and how much Diana has as well.  
  
"Queen has been looking for you and sent me to find you." she   
said finally.   
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of my head as I fell back into   
the flowers in shock. "I thought you were going to tell me that an   
enemy has attacked or something because you were so out of breath." I   
said.  
  
"Princess, it's just as important! Queen has called an very   
important meeting and you must come right away!" Diana said.  
  
"Oh, right!" I said standing up and heading towards the palace   
with Diana still in my arms, "Um… Diana…"  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"Call me Chibi-Usa. I mean after all, we've know each other all   
these years." I said smiling down at her.  
  
"Yes Lady." she corrected herself.  
  
I sighed, "Close enough."  
  
I entered the meeting room Luna-P following close behind and   
Diana at my feet. It was a very large room. The ceiling was up very   
high and had a painting of the Silver Millennium on it. The was a large   
circular table in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it.   
Each chair was different, each painted with a different planet on it.   
They came from the Silver Millennium meeting room, made by the best   
artisans of each planet. Each a different color with a different   
design, beautifully crafted. Mother had one made especially for me.   
That made 11 chairs: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune,   
Pluto, Saturn, Earth, and two Moon chairs.   
  
Mother was in her Moon chair and Father was next to her in the   
Earth chair. Mother and Father still looked like they did when I first   
came back home from the past after saving our home, Neo Crystal Tokyo.   
It was as if we didn't age after turning twenty-one. Sailor Mercury,   
Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were next to Mother. Then Pluto, Neptune,   
Uranus, and Saturn chairs were next to Father. I used to sit next to   
Saturn but now four other chairs were added next to me.   
  
Four girls I've never seen before, but looked familiar were   
sitting in new chairs. These chairs looked like the Inners' chairs   
except they had different planets on them. In fact the planets looked   
more like asteroids.   
  
Mother looked up to see me and stood up. The others followed   
suit. "May I present my daughter, Neo Princess Serenity, Princess   
Chibi-Usa." Mother said. The scouts and the four girls bowed. I   
curtsied then walked over to my seat that was directly across the table   
from Mother. Mother, Father and I sat down at the same time then the   
others sat down after us.  
  
I looked at the girls. To my surprise they looked my age. The one   
with green hair was sitting next to the Saturn chair in the new green   
chair. The girl next to her had blue hair and was sitting in the new   
blue chair. Next to Venus was the girl with the pink hair sitting in   
the new orange chair. Lastly was the girl with the red hair sitting in   
the new red chair, next to me.  
  
"My dear daughter let me present to you, Miranda." Mother said.  
  
"Hi Princess Chibi-Usa. Very nice to see you once again. People call me   
Mira, short for Miranda." said the girl with the green hair bowing her   
head slightly. Her green hair long and straight, down to her waist. She   
had forest green eyes and gold hoop earrings. She wore a green dress   
and a gold necklace with the symbol of Juno carved on it.  
  
"Again?" I thought racking my brain to remember her. "It is nice to   
meet you as well." I replied.  
  
"Next to her is Ariel." Mother continued.  
  
"It is a pleasure meeting you again my Princess." said the girl with   
blue hair bowing her head slightly as well. He wavy blue hair was   
shoulder-length. She had blue eyes and sliver starburst earrings. She   
wore a blue dress and a silver necklace with the symbol of Pallas   
carved on it.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." I nodded to her.  
  
"Next is Phoebe." Mother said smiling at me.  
  
"Hello Princess Chibi-Usa. My you've grown into a wonderful lady."   
smiled the girl with pink hair bowing her head also. Her pink hair was   
put up in two rings with the rest dangling down to her knees. Her   
hairstyle reminded me of CeresCeres. She had pink eyes and red flower   
earrings. She wore a pink dress and a gold necklace with the symbol of   
Ceres carved on it.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled. "Those earrings..." I thought.  
  
"Next to you is Rhea." Mother ended.  
  
"Princess." She faced me and bowed her head, "My friends call me Sae   
like the sun because my personality is so bright. You have grown into a   
wonderful person as well as princess." Her eyes seemed like Hotaru's,   
like she could see into your soul. She had long straight red hair and   
eyes. She wore a red dress and a gold necklace with the symbol of Vesta   
carved on it.  
  
"Thank you…" I whispered. I was captivated by her eyes and could not   
stop myself from staring into them till Mother continued talking.  
  
"They are right. You have grown into a beautiful and great person. I   
believe it is time." Mother said as I snapped out of my "trance".  
  
I looked about the table to find everyone looking at me smiling. It   
seemed as they knew something I did not. "Time for what, Mother?" I   
asked returning my gaze to her.  
  
"To take the Queen's place as a leader of the sailor soldiers." said a   
familiar voice.  
  
"Can it be!?" I thought with my eyes lighting up as I slowly turned to   
the voice by the doorway.  
  
"Sailor Pluto!?" said the scouts in unison with a gasp standing up out   
of their seats.  
  
"Puu-chan!!" I gasped standing up from my chair and ran to her. I   
hugged her with all my might not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Small Lady!" Pluto whispered to me hugging me back.  
  
After a moment we let go of each other and walked to the table holding   
each others hands. We stood next to my chair.  
  
"There has been another disturbance in the time-space continuum. A   
great evil has come to our solar system. I watched in horror as Sailor   
Galaxia battled the evil trying to stop it from getting to Earth. She   
failed and fell to the other side of the universe. The evil entered   
Earth's atmosphere and I lost track of it." Pluto said to the shocked   
scouts and girls. I gracefully flopped down in my chair.  
  
Mother and Father held hands and looked down at the floor. "I saw and   
felt it in my dream last night." Mother said closing her eyes with   
tears forming.  
  
"How can this evil be strong enough to defeat Sailor Galaxia!?" asked   
Mercury with tears forming.  
  
"I sensed it last night as well." Mars said with a tear falling down   
her cheek.  
  
"I won't let them get away with this!" said Jupiter shaking her fists   
under the table, tears falling from her enraged yet sadden face.   
  
"Sailor Pluto, please, tell us what we can do." Venus said shedding a   
single tear.  
  
"I'm afraid, as the King and Queen know, you must stay and defend your   
kingdom. Princess Chibi-Usa," Pluto started but Mother interrupted.  
  
"Pluto-san, please let me tell her." Mother said and Pluto nodded. "My   
dear sweet daughter, you must be the one to find the evil and defeat   
it." Mother continued.  
  
"I can't! I can't defeat it by myself or without you and the sailor   
soldiers!" I said passionately with my eyes closed.  
  
"You won't be alone." the four girls said more or less in unison as Sae   
put her hand on my shoulder.   
  
My eyes snapped open and looked at her face. "What do you mean?" I   
asked looking at her. She smiled.  
  
"I would never think of sending you alone my dear daughter." Mother   
said.  
  
"I don't understand." I said with a quizzical look across my face.  
  
"You don't remember us?" Ariel said with a sad look.  
  
"We are your sailor soldiers." Mira said.  
  
"Mine?" I said still confused.  
  
Phoebe giggled, "We were the Amazon Quartet."  
  
I gasped, "You look nothing like you use to!"  
  
"We've grown along with you my dear princess." Sae said smiling at me.  
  
"You five must find the evil soon before they try to accomplish their   
mission." Pluto said.  
  
"Where do we start to look?" Mira asked.  
  
"The enemy has landed in America." answered another familiar voice. It   
sounded like…  
  
"That voice…" I thought. "Hotaru-chan?" I whispered. I turned to Pluto   
to see Saturn standing back to back with Pluto. I gasped silently.   
  
"Saturn!" the scouts said in unison.  
  
"This evil is the most powerful I have ever felt. I don't want to scare   
you all but the truth is that it scares me terribly." Saturn said   
stepping away from Pluto.  
  
"Don't worry Saturn, it will turn out fine and peace will once again   
reign supreme." said a soft voice.  
  
"We'll protect you my little kitten." said yet another familiar voice,   
"We'll protect you and this kingdom."  
  
Mother stood up tears forming again, "Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus!"   
Neptune and Uranus walked over and put their hands on Saturn's   
shoulders. "I'm so glad to see you guys again!"  
  
"If they are here then this must be very, very bad." Jupiter said to   
the scouts next to her.  
  
  
Later that night…  
  
It was very dark out as I was walking around the palace aimlessly. "I   
still don't think I can do this…" I said to myself aloud. My mind was   
reeling thinking about what was said at the meeting. All the outers   
showed up to help Mother protect the kingdom and to see me off. I   
stepped out onto a balcony. It was overlooking the entire kingdom. "Our   
kingdom is so beautiful. I'm going to miss it so much…" I said aloud,   
"I hope I can do this. This will be one lonely battle."  
  
"Don't worry my Lady, I will come with you! Just like Mommy went with   
the Queen and Daddy went with Venus-sama." Diana said behind me.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll protect you Princess." Sae said as well.  
  
"Diana-chan? Rhea-san?" I asked turning around.  
  
"Now, now, call me Sae-chan. We're friends now." Sae said with a smile   
and winked at me.  
  
"She reminds me of Rei-chan and Usagi-chan in the past. In the end they   
became great friends, best friends. Rei-chan took a vow to protect her   
no matter what. And she did, she protected Usagi-chan from Galaxia as   
long as she could, till she died. I can sense that we will become good   
friends like that." I thought and smiled at her. Diana ran up to me and   
jumped into my arms. "Diana-chan!" I said and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Lady, we'll protect you. Don't you worry!" she purred.  
  
"You have a lovely view from here. This kingdom is like nothing I've   
ever seen." Sae said walking over to the edge of the balcony and leaned   
on the railing looking over the kingdom.  
  
"It is, isn't it? We are very lucky. I'm going to miss it so much. As   
well as my dear friends here." I said joining her by leaning over the   
railing. I looked up in the sky to see a shooting star scream across   
the night sky. I gasped remembering to make a wish and closed my eyes,   
"Star light, star bright. Grant my wish I wish tonight. I wish to have   
enough power to defeat this new enemy and come back home with my new   
friends." When I opened my eyes I saw Sae looking at me out of the   
corner of her eye. I turned to her. "Shooting star." I said looking up   
in the sky. She smiled at me.  
  
"I can tell why everyone loves you…" Sae whispered.  
  
"Eh?" I wondered looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Um, nothing…" Sae said blushing and continued looking at the kingdom.  
  
I sighed and continued looking at the view of the kingdom.  
  
  
Back at my room…  
  
I opened the door to my room and turned around to Sae. "Good night Sae-  
chan. Thank you for spending some time with me." I said bowing slightly   
to her. Diana ran into the room behind me.  
  
"Don't think anything of it. I'll see you in the morning." she said and   
bowed to me then turned and walked away.  
  
When I couldn't see her anymore I stepped inside my room and closed the   
door. "She's a very nice person." I said aloud and went to my closet.   
To change into my nightgown.  
  
"You seem like best friends already my Lady." Diana called behind me as   
I threw my dress down over her by accident. "Ack!" Diana called muffled   
by the dress. She was trying to get out from under it without harming   
the dress. "Lady!!" Diana called.  
  
"Eh?" I said stepping out of the closet in my nightgown. Then I saw her   
struggling to get out. "Oh! Sorry Diana-chan!" I said pulling it off of   
her.  
  
She sighed. "I hope Mama and Papa don't mind me accompanying you." she   
said as I hung up the dress in the closet.  
  
"We just like me you have to 'come out from under Mother's wing.'" I   
said.  
  
  
Later that night…  
  
I was tossing and turning in my sleep having a nightmare.  
  
In my nightmare I was standing in darkness. I started walking   
around when suddenly a figure appeared before me.  
  
"My dear Princess, it is time for your awaking. Come to America   
and join us." a female figure said.  
  
"Why?" I asked stepping back. I was unsure if I should trust this   
figure of a female.  
  
Then the darkness faded to show me a frightening sight. New   
yumas. They were attacking humans and destroying them. Then one of the   
yumas noticed me standing there and turned. It started to attack me. I   
screamed and started to run. Another yuma appeared before me. Soon I   
found myself surrounded.  
  
"Oh no!" I cried. I tried to call upon my senshi powers but   
nothing happened.  
  
"You will never win…" the female voice called out again. This   
time the voice sounded harsh and mean.  
  
Then all the yumas attacked me at once. I screamed and tried to   
block the advances with my arms up.  
  
Then I woke up panting and sweating.  
  
"What is it Lady!?" exclaimed Diana.  
  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+ 


	2. A New Home

Eternal Moonlight ©2002  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+  
You know all the legal babble so I'll keep it short:  
Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon & the characters. I own the new   
characters & this story. Please review.  
  
Love, Kitana Santi =^.^=  
  
P.S. Before any of you bug me about it, I noticed I said Chibi-Usa was   
16 in the last chapter. What I meant was that she appeared 16. I don't   
know what age she would end up being since she was 900+ yrs. old in the   
6th manga book. So bear with my flaws, ne? Oh and as for the Astroid   
senshi, I gave them names for their unmorphed forms but it'll make sense   
the more you read.  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Chibi-Usa  
Chapter Two: A New Home  
  
In the morning…  
  
"Neo Princess Serenity?" called a voice from the doorway.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "H-hai?" I answered in a sleepy   
voice. I barely got any sleep last night from that dream. I knew it had   
a meaning but I couldn't put my finger on it no matter how hard I   
tried. I looked up when I heard the door open. Phoebe walked in and   
closed the door behind her.  
  
"Excuse me Princess but it's almost time for breakfast." she said   
looking down.  
  
I yawned, "Alright." I got out of bed and walked sleepily to my   
closet.  
  
"Um…" she started.  
  
I leaned out of the closet and looked at her with quizzical eyes,   
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you have a dream last night?" she asked bluntly.  
  
I almost fell down. "Yes. Yes, I did." I said continuing to   
dress.  
  
"Was is a nightmare? With scary things attacking you?" Phoebe   
asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes. Why? Did you have the same dream?" I asked and came out of   
the closet fully dressed.  
  
"Yes I had the same dream. We all did. I mean the other three and   
I. Well enough about that lets get going!" she said and cheered up.   
Then she noticed my hair and almost fell over.  
  
Phoebe ended up brushing my hair as I asked her what the others   
were like.  
  
"Well, Ariel-chan is childish even though she is 16 like the rest   
of us. Sae-chan is kind but you never want to get on her bad side.   
She'll chew you up and spit you out. Mira-chan is rough around the   
edges but she grows on you." Phoebe continued explaining to me about   
everyone's personality and so on.  
  
When she was done with my hair we joined everyone at the dinner   
table for breakfast. It went along uneventful except for when Sae   
"accidentally" threw a piece of toast at Mira for making a snide remark   
about her eating habits.  
  
"I'm still asleep. Leave me alone." she said and returned eating.  
  
  
After breakfast in the airport…  
  
Everyone gathered to see me off. I brought with me some   
necessities and clothing. I made sure to bring my presents everyone   
gave me.   
  
Ami gave me a book about America and a digital English   
dictionary. Even though she taught me well there are still some words   
that I don't know. Rei gave me a good luck bracelet. I told her I'll   
wear and treasure it always. Makoto gave me one of her special lunches   
to eat on the plane and a handkerchief that she made herself. Minako   
gave me a picture of everyone together. This time Mother wasn't falling   
over.  
  
"Thank you minna! I shall treasure you gifts always and forever."   
I said with a smile. I turned to Mother and Father.  
  
"My one and only daughter. I wish you a safe journey. Here, take   
this to help you on your journey." Mother said and handed me a broach.   
I took it out of her hands and looked at it. It looked like Mother's   
Eternal Sailor Moon broach except it was a pink-gold.  
  
"Arigatou!" I said smiling with tear-filled eyes. I hugged her   
with all my might not wanting to let go. Then Father cleared his   
throat. I let go of Mother and turned to him.  
  
"My daughter, you will need a weapon of strength and mercy.   
Here." he said and handed me a scepter. It was a crystal pink heart   
with wings sprouting from the sides. It had gold lining curving around   
the heart forming an outline. The bottom of the heart joined the white   
rod forming the scepter.  
  
"Arigatou!!" I said and hugged him.  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Artemis said. I stepped back and looked   
at the cats at Father's feet. Luna jumped in the air and did a   
somersault. A pen appeared.  
  
"The Transformation Pen!" I cried and picked it up.  
  
"You'll need it to blend in just like you mother did in her days   
as Sailor Moon." Luna said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you guys!" I said and picked both of them up and hugged   
them. "Thank you everyone!" I said and turned to everyone. They all   
smiled.  
  
"Don't forget to say good-bye to us as well." said a voice. I   
turned to see the Outers standing behind me. "Use all your strength to   
overcome your enemies." Haruka said with a wink.  
  
"Haruka-san!" I smiled.  
  
"Always continue to sharpen your senses and nerves. It will aid   
in you quest." Michiru said smiling.  
  
"Michiru-san!" I said with my smile widening.  
  
"Believe in yourself so that everyone can depend on you." Sensuna   
said putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Puu-chan!" I said with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Never give in. Always find a way." Hotaru said and placed her   
hand on my other shoulder.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" I said with a single tear rolling down my cheek.   
  
Hotaru brushed it away with her finger then hugged me. "Good luck   
my dear Chibi-Usa-chan!" she whispered in my ear. Then everyone stepped   
back and the Asteroid Senshi stood behind me.  
  
"We love you Chibi-Usa-chan, never forget that. We will always be   
with you in your heart." Mother said.  
  
"Good luck." the senshi said more or less in unison.  
  
I smiled, "I love you all deeply and shall never forget you!"   
With that we turned and walked onto the plane.  
  
The plane ride went along uneventful except for some bickering   
between Mira and Sae that made me laugh. When they heard me laughing   
they stopped and started to laugh as well.  
  
  
Touchdown in Neo Washington DC…  
  
When we walked off the plane I looked around and had a strange   
feeling someone was watching us. Then I saw a girl looking directly at   
me with a strange expression on her face. She had long black hair and   
purple eyes. This girl reminded me of Hotaru for a strange reason. It   
seemed as if the girl was trying to blend in.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan? What are you looking at?" Sae asked following   
the path where I was looking.  
  
I didn't dare take my eyes off the girl in case she disappeared.   
"There's a girl watching us. Don't you see her?" I answered.  
  
"No, I don't." Sae said looking at the girl but obviously not   
seeing her.  
  
A fat lady in white walked in front of the girl. When the lady   
moved out of the way the mysterious girl was gone. "She's gone!" I   
whispered.  
  
"I wonder why you could see this girl and we couldn't?" Phoebe   
said.  
  
"She didn't want us to see her. She only wanted Chibi-Usa-chan to   
see her." Ariel said beside me.  
  
"A-Ariel!" Mira said out of surprise.  
  
"She always was the wisest of the four of us!" Phoebe giggled.  
  
"Well, let's get going! Ami-san enrolled us in a local high   
school here." Sae said as she started walking.  
  
"Where are we suppose to stay?" I asked.  
  
"The Qu- er… I mean your mother, bought us an apartment a mile   
from the school. It's on Cherry Blossom Avenue (I made it up so sue me!   
Well please don't because I don't have any money you can sue for!)."   
Mira said walking behind us with Phoebe beside her.  
  
"Once we drop off our stuff let's go shopping!!" Phoebe said   
smiling.  
  
"I agree!" Sae said.  
  
"But you two don't need anymore clothes!" Mira complained.  
  
"We need to celebrate being in our new home. Plus we probably   
need furniture!" Phoebe retorted.  
  
"They have a point." agreed Ariel.  
  
  
In their new apartment…  
  
We stepped into the doorway of the apartment complex to see it   
was an expensive apartment. I went to the desk.  
  
"Um, excuse me Miss." I started.  
  
"Hello. Oh! You five must be my new tenants! I'm Titania, your   
landlady. I'll show you to your room." the lady said and stood up.  
  
Titania brought us up to the top floor and opened a door. "Here.   
I was suppose to hand this letter to you once you got here," she said   
and gave me a letter, "I shall be on the first floor if you have any   
problems but I doubt you will." With that she handed each of us a key   
then left.  
  
The others went inside and looked around. I stayed outside the   
door and opened the letter. It read:  
  
  
Dear My Sweet Daughter,  
I hope you like the apartment I got you. Don't worry you won't   
have to make any payments on it. I had it already furnished with things   
I knew you and the girls would like. Ami-chan enrolled the five of you   
in the local high school. I left you a credit card to our bank account.   
Be responsible and use it wisely, unlike Minako-chan sometimes does.   
Anyway have fun and make lots of new friends. Please write me as much   
as you can. I know I miss you already but we both must be strong. Don't   
worry about our kingdom. We shall protect it. Just worry about the   
enemy there.  
Love,  
Mother, Father, and everyone  
  
  
"Who's it from?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Mother." I said wiping my eyes and walked into the apartment.   
Once you entered the apartment the first thing you saw was the view   
over the city from the windows of the balcony. The living room looked   
like Usagi's living room from the past. Looking around I saw that five   
bedrooms branched off the living room. I looked in the one closest to   
the balcony on the right side. It was decorated in blues. This room was   
meant to be Ariel's. The one next to it was decorated in pinks and   
oranges. It was meant to be Phoebe's. Next to Phoebe's room was the   
kitchen. The kitchen was a normal everyday kitchen except compact. On   
the other side of the apartment was three rooms. The one closest to the   
balcony was my room, decorated in whites and soft pinks. Next to mine   
was Sae's. Sae's was decorated in reds. The last one next to Sae's was   
Mira's and was decorated in greens.  
  
Once we put our stuff in our rooms and unpacked we joined in the   
living room. I grabbed the credit card off my bed and put it in my   
purse. I put on some shorts since it was spring and a pink tank top.   
The other girls were wearing summer clothes as well.  
  
"Hey did everyone else find a plastic card on their beds?" Mira   
asked.  
  
"Yes." Sae and Phoebe said in unison taking out the credit cards.  
  
"The Queen gave each of you bank accounts here in America. Those   
cards are used to charge things you buy to them. But be careful because   
you don't want to run out of money!" Diana said from my feet.  
  
"Hi Diana!" I said and picked her up.  
  
"Neat!" giggled Phoebe.  
  
"Oh great, another Minako-sama!" whispered Diana. Everyone   
started laughing.  
  
We went down to the first floor and Ariel went over to Titania.   
"Miss Titania, can you tell us where the local mall is?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Of course!" she said and took out a map of the city. She gave us   
the map after showing us the way. She told us that there was a bus stop   
in front of the apartments that could take us there.  
  
We waited for the bus on the bench. While we were waiting the   
others started talking about things. I wasn't listening because I was   
watching three girls on the other side of the street walking by and   
talking.  
  
The one in the middle had long curly orange hair and red eyes.   
The girl on her left had long wavy light blue hair and eyes. The girl   
on her right had shoulder-length dark-blue hair and green eyes. These   
girls had a strange aura about them just like the girl from the   
airport. The bus arrived as soon as the girl with the fiery hair   
noticed me.  
  
The shopping trip went by uneventful and we returned home by   
dinnertime.  
  
  
The next morning…  
  
We got ready for school the next morning. Ariel told us that the   
school didn't have a dress code, so we wore our new clothing that was   
casual but appropriate for school.   
  
I wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a black band on the   
sleeves and a plain black dress over it that went just past my knees.   
To make it look more casual I put a jean vest over it. The vest faded   
from light reddish-brown at the top to reddish-purple at the bottom.  
  
Phoebe was a little bit flashier than I was. She wore a short   
layered red skirt with black thigh socks. She wore a v-cut long-sleeved   
white shirt. The sleeves covered most of her hands. She wore a golden   
necklace that had her symbol carved in it.  
  
Ariel wore the same shirt but with a higher neckline. She wore a   
long blue dress over the shirt. I realized Michiru wears the same kind   
of style that she was wearing. I could tell that she admired Michiru.   
Ariel had on a silver necklace with her symbol carved in it over her   
shirt.  
  
Mira wore blue jeans and a plain white short-sleeved shirt. She   
wore her silver necklace with her symbol carved in it. Sae wore khaki   
pants and the same shirt Phoebe wore. Sae wore her golden necklace with   
her symbol carved in it over the shirt. We all wore the same black   
shoes that we bought together.  
  
We left the apartments and started walking to the school. I found   
it amazing that Ariel memorized the plan of the entire town last night.   
So she led us to school.  
  
When we came around the corner to the school I saw tons of people   
walking and getting dropped off there.  
  
"We're about ten minutes early so let's go to the principal's   
office to find out our classes." Ariel said.  
  
  
After we left the principal's office…  
  
We waited outside the door of our classroom while the teacher   
settled the class down. The teacher was called Miss Sakura. It turned   
out that she was Japanese too. She had beautiful long curly blonde hair   
and crystal blue eyes. She looked in her early twenties.  
  
"Alright class! I'd like for you to meet our new students." she   
said. That got that class' attention. We walked into the staring   
classroom. "This is: Chibi-Usa, Sae, Phoebe, Ariel, and Mira. They   
moved here from Japan, so let's make them feel welcome. Please take an   
empty seat." she continued.  
  
I sat behind a girl with fiery hair. Then I realized it was the   
girl I saw from the bus stop. Sae sat to my left behind the girl with   
the dark blue hair from before. Phoebe sat in a seat that was   
surrounded by boys. "Big surprise." I thought. Ariel sat behind me   
probably starting to feel scared. Mira sat near the windows.   
  
The class started but the girl in front of me turned around. "Hi!   
My name's Callisto. These are my friends, Nereid and Siren." she said   
pointing to the girls on either side of her. The girl with green-blue   
hair was Nereid and the girl with the light blue hair was Siren. Siren   
was sitting on my right.  
  
"I'm Chibi-Usa but you already know that. Nice to meet you." I   
replied. The girls tried to stifle their giggling. "This is Sae, and   
Ariel behind me. Phoebe is the one surround by the boys and Mira is the   
one staring out the window." I continued. Sae and Ariel smiled at the   
three girls.  
  
"Would you like to eat lunch with us today?" Nereid asked a   
little too loudly.  
  
"Girls please, class has already started!" Miss Sakura said.  
  
"Sorry." we said in unison and faced front.  
  
"Sure we'd love to." I whispered in Callisto's ear.  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+ 


	3. The Enemy

Eternal Moonlight ©2002  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+  
You know all the legal babble so I'll keep it short:  
Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon & the characters. I own the new   
characters & this story. Please review.  
  
Love, Kitana Santi[kitanasanti@devilhunter.com]  
P.S. If someone would like to help me along with my story please email   
me and I'll let you read the rest of the story so you could give me a   
push on how to help the story along. Thanx! *blows a kiss*  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Chibi-Usa  
Chapter Three: The Enemy  
  
Lunch time…  
  
We joined the three girls at lunch as planned.  
  
"So what part of Japan are you from?" asked Nereid.  
  
"Neo Crystal Tokyo." I replied.  
  
"Really!?" they cried in unison.  
  
"Is it beautiful?" asked Siren excitedly.  
  
"Yes. I'll bring in a picture of it tomorrow." Sae replied for   
me, "How about you guys, where are you from?"  
  
"I moved here in the summer of last year from California."   
Callisto said.  
  
"Is it beautiful there?" Ariel asked, "How about the beaches!?"  
  
Callisto giggled, "Yes the beaches are gorgeous."  
  
"I moved here last year in the summer as well, from Florida."   
Siren said.  
  
"Wow! How are the beaches down there!?" Ariel asked.  
  
"And the everglades!?" Mira asked excitedly.  
  
The three girls laughed. "The waters are crystal clear and the   
everglades are fantastic." Siren smiled.  
  
"I came here from North Dakota at the same time." Nereid said.  
  
"Wow!" the girls said in unison.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked pointing at a girl with bleach-blonde hair   
and green eyes that was sitting all alone outside the windows.  
  
"Her?" Callisto asked.  
  
"She's Charon." Nereid continued.  
  
"She doesn't talk to anyone, always keeps to herself." Siren   
finished for them.  
  
"Oh…" I said.  
  
After we were finished eating we heard a scream coming from   
outside. Everyone turned to the windows and all eight of us stood   
immediately. The five of us ran outside with our new friends on our   
tails. We saw a girl in a black Super Sailor fuku holding a girl up by   
the throat.  
  
"What!?" Callisto shouted.  
  
"We'll go get help!" I said and ran behind the building with the   
others in tow.  
  
Diana was waiting for us on the side of the building, "Minna   
henshiyo! [Everyone transform!]"  
  
"Moon Eternal…"  
"Vesta Crystal Power…"  
"Juno Crystal Power…"  
"Ceres Crystal Power…"  
"Pallas Crystal Power…"  
  
"Make-UP!"  
  
Wings grew out of my back and a crescent moon appeared on my   
forehead. Feathers swirled around me as I twirled around. White gloves   
and boots appeared trimmed with pink and crescent moons. With a flash   
of swirling feathers my fuku appeared. It was exactly like Eternal   
Sailor Moon's except it was gold, pink, and blue. It had two pink   
ribbons dangling from it. My broach appeared over my chest the entire   
time and it replaced my bow that always used to be there. I twirled and   
my wings turned fake and my accessories appeared. My choker was gold   
and had a pink heart in the center with a crescent moon below it. I had   
on golden heart and crescent moon earrings. The neck lining was pink   
with gold stripes. The red gems appeared in my ondangos and the pin   
things stuck in my bangs. I posed like Eternal Sailor Moon to show the   
completion of my transformation.  
  
I looked around me to see Sailor Vesta, Juno, Ceres, and Pallas.   
I smiled then my face turned serious. "Let's go!"  
  
We came out to see the woman in the sailor fuku still holding the   
girl up by the neck, choking her. "Interrupting students in school and   
threatening a life! I won't forgive you! Agent of love and justice,   
pretty Sailor Soldier: Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the moon, I   
shall punish you!" I shouted posing.  
  
"Ah! There you are!" the woman said and threw the girl to the   
ground. Once the girl ran away safe we turned our attention to the   
woman. "Save me the trouble and come with me. Oh! Silly me! I am Super   
Sailor Midnight. Now then, come along and leave these wimpy senshi   
behind." she said.  
  
"Wimpy!?" Juno said with her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"We'll show you wimpy!" Vesta continued with a growl.  
  
"You old hag!" Pallas growled.  
  
"Ready?" Ceres asked. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" they called in unison. It sent an arrow   
made of vines at Midnight.   
  
She jumped just in time. That's when I noticed three female   
shadows to my right, one to my 8 o'clock, and one to my 11 o'clock.  
  
"Too slow!" she said and sent a blast of negative energy at the   
scouts whom were standing in front of me.   
  
"Look out!" I cried and pushed them out of the way.  
  
"Chibi Moon!" Vesta shouted.  
  
Then I noticed a golden ray of fire out of the corner of my eye   
to my right. The ray was heading towards the negative energy blast.   
  
"Pallas Ice Shield!" Pallas called out. Ice shards swirled around   
me forming a shield.  
  
The dark and light collided creating a nova. I was protected by   
Pallas' Ice Shield. When the nova cleared the three figures stepped   
into the light. They wore a sailor fuku similar to the outers'.  
  
"How dare you interrupt our lunch you evil witch!" called the   
girl in the middle. She had long curly orange hair and red eyes. Her   
fuku had a red skirt and gold bows. The neck lining was red with gold   
lines. The stone in her tiara was a golden red. She looked like a ray   
of sunlight.  
  
The girl on her left had long wavy light blue hair and eyes. Her   
fuku had a light blue skirt and white bows. The neck lining was light   
blue with white lines. Her tiara stone was light blue. She looked like   
an ice shard.  
  
The girl on her right had shoulder-length dark-blue hair and   
green eyes. Her fuku had a dark blue skirt and sea green bows. The neck   
lining was entirely dark blue. Her tiara stone was a sea green. She   
looked like she was wearing the ocean.  
  
I took the time to stand back up and face Midnight. "You again!?   
Go away! I'm only here for the girl." Midnight said and pointed at me,   
"I don't have time to deal with you now… Come out my loyal servant,   
Miraura!" she called and raised her hand in the air. A girl appeared in   
a small flash of light before us. With another flash of light but this   
time it was black light, Midnight disappeared. She looked like a normal   
girl at first but then I noticed that she was made of mirrors! Whenever   
she moved the light would reflect off her into our eyes.  
  
"Shimatta! [Shoot!] I can't see!" Juno cried trying to block the   
blinding light with her arms.  
  
"She's made of mirrors!" I told them doing the same.  
  
"Now I'm angry!" Vesta shouted. She ran at the monster and kicked   
it with all her might in it's chest. The sharp heel on her boot broke   
off a piece of mirror. "Yay! Hey that's it! Pallas!!" she shouted.  
  
"Already ahead of you Vesta!" Pallas said and stepped forward.   
"Pallas Ice Shards!" she called out. Pallas pushed her hands outward   
sending ice shards at Miraura cracking some of the mirrors where the   
attacks hit. The creature screamed in pain. But a second later the   
mirrors reappeared on the creature.  
  
"It worked but didn't! I don't understand!!" Pallas cried.   
Miraura then rushed and attacked the senshi sending them in different   
directions covered in cuts.  
  
I saw the three sailors from before nodded to each other out of   
the corner of my eye. The one in light blue sent a large sharp ice   
crystal at the monster shattering it's arm. The creature fell to the   
ground screaming in agony. This time it didn't regenerate.  
  
"Now Chibi Moon!" Ceres cried.  
  
"Right!" I said sharply. I wished for my scepter to appear. A   
pink ring of light appeared before me and traveled up the shape of my   
scepter forming it. I immediately grabbed it making me shine in a pink   
aura. "Honeymoon…" I started while twirling around in the feathers that   
appeared swirling around me. A golden light blinked out of the top of   
my scepter. I stopped facing the creature in a sideways stance,   
"Therapy-" I then faced the creature holding my scepter in both hands   
above my head. "Kiss!" I called out sending feathers streaming inside a   
golden light at Miraura. The golden light burst and the feathers   
streamed beautifully around her and she stood up straight and screamed,   
"Beautiful!!" She turned into pure energy for a second then it faded   
changing into a sailor scout. She wore a sailor fuku that was made of   
mirrors. Her hair was a very light blue that seemed as if it was a   
mirror as well but it moved as hair would. She had golden eyes that   
seemed to reflect the light.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Eternal Sailor Chibi - no. Eternal   
Sailor Moon." she smiled, "I am Sailor Miraura. This weird girl came to   
my planet and kidnapped me because her powers were stronger than mine.   
She changed me into a monster. I can't remember anything after that. I   
thank you again. Now I must return home."  
  
I smiled at her. "No problem! We're glad we could help." I said   
gently.  
  
"Thank you!" she said and she teleported into the sky.  
  
I turned immediately to where the three other sailor senshi where   
but they had long since disappeared. I turned to where I saw the others   
but they had disappeared as well.  
  
"This new enemy are sailor senshi as well…" Ceres started.  
  
"I wonder who their leader could be, but…" Pallas continued.  
  
"It sure wasn't that Super Sailor Midnight character…" Juno put   
in.  
  
"But we'll find out soon enough I'm sure of it." Vesta finished.  
  
I giggled. "Do you guys always do that?" I asked still giggling.  
  
They all looked thoughtful and clueless. "Do what?" they asked in   
unison.  
  
  
The next day…  
  
"Class, please! I have an important announcement!" Miss Sakura   
pleaded. We paid attention with that announcement.  
  
Siren had moved to sit next to Ariel and that left the seat to my   
right open. Mira still sat next to the windows and often started out   
into the forest next to the school. She always ignored the boys around   
her that constantly stared longingly at her. Phoebe, on the other hand,   
never got tired of the boys around her giving her attention but she   
ignored them most of the time, playing hard to get. Sae also ignored   
the attention she got mostly because she was paying attention to me.   
Nereid, Siren, and Callisto always ignored the attention they got   
probably because they already had boys they liked.  
  
Everyone else looked at the teacher waiting for her announcement.   
I ignored her when I noticed a boy standing just outside the door, and   
he was staring at me. He had snowy white hair and deep blue eyes. He   
was wearing black pants and long-sleeved black shirt. He was wearing a   
necklace with a angel wings pendent. He looked incredibly like…  
  
"Helios?" I whispered softly to myself. The boy's eyes widened. I   
blushed and turned away but he never stopped staring at me.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to met our new student, Tora." Miss Sakura   
said as the boy walked into the room, "He also came from Japan. What a   
coincidence! Please take an empty seat." He never once took his eyes   
off me. I couldn't stop blushing under his gaze.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan! It seems he can't stop staring at you!" Ariel   
whispered in my ear. I only blushed more and had to look away. I could   
see Sae look at me funny, which made me stop blushing. Even though I   
tried to look away I just couldn't tear my eyes off him. He had a   
strange aura, but it was different from the others. I couldn't put my   
finger on it.  
  
"Yes." he said so quietly it was practically a whisper. He walked   
over to me and asked pointing to the desk on my right, "Is this seat   
taken?" The entire time he stared at me. I shook my head 'no' but was   
unable to speak. He sat down and stared at me out of the corner of his   
eye but I didn't notice till a few minutes into class.  
  
A little while later Sae must have saw him staring at me out of   
the corner of his eye because she leaned forward and glared at him. He   
immediately turned his gaze to the front of the room. Callisto, her   
gang, Ariel, and Mira started to giggle quietly.  
  
  
Lunch time…  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, I heard you have a new admirer!" Phoebe mused   
excitedly while sitting down next to me and I blushed.  
  
"-chan?" asked Siren who sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. That's what we add to a person's name to show   
friendship. It reminds us of home." Phoebe explained as the others sat   
down.  
  
"I don't like this one." Sae said.  
  
"Sae-chan, you don't like any of Chibi-Usa-chan's admirers!" Mira   
complained.  
  
"Yes but this one's different from the others. He has an aura   
about him." Sae said staring into space.  
  
"Wow!" Siren whispered, "You're amazing to recognize that! Nereid   
can do that as well."  
  
"Hush!" Nereid whispered to her irritably. "I agree. He does seem   
different from everyone else." Nereid said.  
  
"This girl's aura reminds me of Michiru-san!" I thought.  
  
While they were eating and talking I looked up to see Tora on the   
other side of the room. He was staring at me, it seemed longingly. I   
looked to the tables next to us to find that they were full of our   
admirers. I stood up making everyone at those tables and mine look at   
me.  
  
"What is it Chibi-Usa?" Callisto asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll be right back." I said and walked away.  
  
Tora noticed I was planning on coming over to see him. I walked   
up to him and asked in Japanese, "Can I sit here?" He just nodded and I   
sat down across the table from him. "I want to ask you something…" I   
started.  
  
"Hai?" he asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Where in Japan are you from?" I asked.  
  
"Neo Crystal Tokyo." he said closing his eyes. I thought I was   
going to die of shock. "I was there chasing a young princess with a   
cute gray cat." he continued and opened his eyes. I tried not look   
shocked but I guess it showed because he started to chuckle.  
  
I swallowed my surprise and put on a smiling face. "Is this   
princess beautiful?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. More beautiful than all the flowers in the flower patch she   
spends all her time in, put together." he said still staring into my   
eyes.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan! Let's go outside." Ariel said in a playful tone.   
Sae came to my side and glared at Tora again.  
  
I could tell her glare meant, "Stay away from her!"  
  
Tora smiled at Sae as if saying, "Try and stop me." Sae got angry   
and took my hand. She pulled me up and dragged me off.  
  
"Ja ne! [Good bye!]" Ariel said to Tora with a quick bow then   
followed us.  
  
Outside, conversing in Japanese…  
  
"Why'd ya do that!?" Sae asked a little bit angry.  
  
"I wanted to know where in Japan he was from." I replied.  
  
Sae sighed, "Please promise me you'll stay away from him until we   
can be sure he's not an enemy or a threat."  
  
"I can't promise you that." I said closing my eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Ariel asked joining us.  
  
"Because I know he's not a threat nor an enemy." I replied.  
  
"How? How do you know?" Ariel asked.  
  
"It's a secret!" I said winking. They fell over.  
  
Getting back up Sae asked, "At least don't talk to him when we're   
not around."  
  
"That I can promise!" I smiled. Sae hugged me followed by Ariel.  
  
"Good. Now let's go back in." Sae said smiling.  
  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
Two weeks later and not a single attack from an enemy. I kept my   
promise to Sae. Mostly because I couldn't seem to bring myself to talk   
to him after that. Sae and I were walking around on the school grounds   
when Callisto and Phoebe ran up to us.  
  
"Did you hear!?" Callisto asked excitedly.  
  
"What?" Sae and I asked in unison.  
  
"There's a dance on Friday!" Phoebe said just as excitedly.  
  
Sae and I looked at each other, "So?"  
  
"It's our first dance since we moved!" Ariel mused coming up   
behind Callisto with Mira beside her.  
  
"Who are you guys planning on taking?" Mira asked folding her   
arms across her chest.  
  
"Whoever has the courage to ask me first." Callisto and Phoebe   
said in unison.  
  
"What about you Chibi-Usa? Who are you gonna take?" Callisto said   
poking me in the side with a grin.  
  
"I know, I know! She's gonna take Tora!" Phoebe said with a wide   
knowing smile as Siren and Nereid joined us.  
  
They started talking and giggling about who'd they hope would ask   
them to the dance. It turned out they got they guys they wanted.   
Callisto was asked by the most popular guy in school. Phoebe by the   
soccer captain. Nereid was asked by student council president who was   
very cute. Siren was asked by the hottest guy in school. We were all   
jealous of her catch. Ariel by the captain of the boys swimming team.   
Mira was asked by the head of her fan club and of the track team, who   
was very cute I might add. Sae was asked by tons of guys but turned   
them all down till the captain of the basketball team asked her out.   
She was reluctant but when he said he'd be honored if she'd join him   
she said yes.  
  
  
Two days later after classes ended…  
  
The girls were at the door laughing and chattering about their   
dates for the dance. "Come on Chibi-Usa-chan." Phoebe called poking her   
head back into the room.  
  
"Be there in a minute." I said. I could see her look behind me   
then back to me and smile. I gave her a curious look but then she   
mouthed the words "good luck". Then she left and I started packing my   
things. Everyone left then I noticed two girls walk by on either side   
of me. It was the girl from the airport and the girl from outside. They   
both looked at me intensely then left. I saw Tora standing next to me.  
  
"Um, Chibi-Usa?" he asked.  
  
"Hai?" I already knew what he was going to ask.  
  
"W-would you like to come to the dance with me?" he asked in   
Japanese.  
  
"I'd love to." I answered smiling.  
  
"Y-you would?" he asked looking a little surprised and I giggled   
silently. "I mean, I'll pick you up at 5:00 and we can have dinner   
before the dance." he said.  
  
"It's a date then." I smiled, picked up my stuff and left.  
  
  
Walking home…  
  
"So!?" Phoebe asked excitedly, "How'd it go!?"  
  
"He's going to take me to dinner before the dance." I mused.  
  
"Really!?" Callisto said just as excited. I nodded. "Wow! That's   
so romantic! I wish my date would take me out to dinner too." she said.  
  
"I still don't trust him. Just be careful Chibi-Usa-chan." Sae   
said.  
  
"I know why you don't trust him Sae-chan!" Mira grinned.  
  
"Why?" Sae asked.  
  
"Because he's in love with her!" Mira laughed. Sae blushed a deep   
red. I barely noticed because the world around me was melting away.  
  
"Could it be? That I'm falling in love…?" I thought. I pictured   
his nervous face in my mind and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey Chibi-Usa! We'll see you tomorrow!" Callisto called out from   
across the street. I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Bye!" I called back waving. We walked up to our room.  
  
  
Inside our house…  
  
"Hey Chibi-Usa-chan. Do you want to know what I heard from my   
date?" Ariel asked me in Japanese as I flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Nani?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Mira started, "I heard that Tora-san told all the   
guys who planned on asking you to the dance-"  
  
"Hey I want to tell her!" Phoebe interrupted. "Tora said that if   
anyone asked you to the dance that he'd pulverize them!" she mused.  
  
"Yea! And since he's in the karate club no one decided to disobey   
him!" Ariel put in. Sae made a disgusted sound.  
  
"Nani?" Mira asked.  
  
"Would he try to pulverize me if I asked Chibi-Usa-chan to the   
dance?" Sae asked closing her eyes. Everyone sat there speechless. I   
blushed a deep red. Mira cleared her throat.  
  
"Hey! Let's go shopping!! We need to buy dresses for the dance!"   
Phoebe said.  
  
"But we already have dresses that we can wear!" Mira complained.  
  
"Demo! [But!]" Phoebe started.  
  
"I think that's a good idea Phoebe." Sae said. Mira looked   
blankly at Sae.  
  
"I agree!" I said and stood up.  
  
"It's agreed then! Unless you don't want too Mira…" Ariel said.  
  
"Don't you want to look good for your very first dance?" Phoebe   
asked putting her hand on Mira's shoulder. Mira blushed lightly and   
nodded. "Then let's go!" she mused. We grabbed our credit cards and   
headed to the shopping mall.  
  
  
Day of the dance, last class of the day…  
  
"I have a bad feeling about tonight…" Sae whispered, mostly to   
herself.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll have tons of fun!" Nereid whispered to her.  
  
I saw Tora was staring at me again through the corner of my eye.   
I turned to Sae and she leaned forward and glared at Tora. Tora smiled   
at her then looked away. No matter what he wouldn't look at any other   
girls around him even when they were talking to him. They all tried to   
ask him to the dance but he ignored them mostly. I couldn't believe   
when I heard he had said that he'd beat up anyone that asked me to the   
dance.  
  
"Chibi-Usa?" he whispered to me.  
  
"Eh?" I asked and turned to him.  
  
"The teacher called on you." he whispered.  
  
"Oh!" I turned to Miss Sakura.  
  
Before Miss Sakura could repeat the question the bell rang.   
Everyone cheered while the gang and I hurried out of school.  
  
While I was walking home with the girls I got some strange   
feeling. Suddenly my world went black and I fell to the ground.  
  
+---------------------------------------------------------------------+ 


End file.
